stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Tia
Tia "Oriza" Ortiz (born December 16th, 2044) is a member of the group introduced with the Yucatan campaign; she is now running with T-Rex's Sun Team. Until recently she was employed at Luscious as a bartender and DJ. One of the most publicly known members of the group, she played a major role in the Yucatan's declaration of independence during the last days of her career as a Matrix political journalist; her role and the report surrounding it won her the 2070 Pulitzer Prize for Influential Reporting. After the events at the Water facility in the Yucatan and her public revelation as a technomancer, Tia, Venus, Chavez, and Amateretsu escaped to Seattle aboard a shipping boat, and are now laying low in Puyallup. Technomancy Tia is the most open of the technoancers who've appeared so far. She doesn't advertise it, and frequently uses a monocular commlink as a dummy to avert suspiscion, but to those she trusts she is open about what she is. She changes her Matrix icon as often as she changes her mood, but her usual one is a 256-colored, flame-wreathed valkyrie with butterfly wings, holding an exaggeratedly long greatsword. She has been known to use abstract icons when the mood suits her as well, such as a repeating image of the earth being bombed into ash, then born again as a great tree, which then blossoms into the earth. Paragon Upon Tia's first submersion, she was met by a sort of spiritual guide; an icon in the style of old-school flatvid animation, a tall, lean blonde man with ageless features. He asked her questions and helped guide her thinking in the right direction. He instructed Venus in taking care of the comatose technomancers as well; his presence has generally seemed benevolent and protective. Tia knows little else about him, but a cursory search on the facial features and subsequent search for music did make her a fan of David Bowie. Activism Tia actively posts on forums and anonymous systems dedicated to political activism, specifically those that discuss issues related to Technomancers. Behind the shield of Matrix anonymity, she is an outspoken defender of technomancers and is actively searching for others to join in her cause; as yet, to her knowledge, the only other technomancer she has met is Chavez. Family Biological Family Tia doesn't choose to talk much about her parents; her portfolio does contain an early posting exposing a corruption scandal involving the Boston PD and executives at GigaStar, a major tech company in Boston; one of the executives involved in the scandal is an Alejandro Ortiz, a software designer that pioneered several major innovations in Matrix 'ware. Social Family Tia considers Venus, Chavez, and Amateretsu to be a family of sorts; they've shared very intense, almost life-changing experiences, with only one another to rely upon, and now as they're reborn into ther new lives, they very much only have each other. Her relationship with Venus and Amateretsu is very much familial; her relationship with Chavez is significantly more complicated (and sexy.) Adult Life College Tia attended Yale for four years, originally majoring in software design. Two years in she had a change of heart and switched to journalism, having found a passion for truthfulness and transparency in power. She kept a Software minor, however, intending to follow a career in Matrix journalism. She maintained a 3.2 GPA, which would have been higher, she claims, if she hadn't discovered raves in her sophomore year. CorpsCops Tia was turned on to CorpsCops as an employer by a profesor who took a shine to her. He introduced her to Benji Marley, a managing editor of CorpsCops' political wing. He took her on as an intern in her last semester, and she immediately threw herself into a big breakout expose. It was a big scoop, and an important story, but it also made the Boston PD and several major corporate figures appear highly corrupt. In the wake of the story, she recieved quite a few death threats, so she began working under assumed names, when the material was controversial. A year and a half into her career at CorpsCops, she began secretly having flings with Benji (now her boss) at the office, which developed into a serious relationship. The two of them lived together for a bit more than a year and a half, and intimations had been made towards marriage. It seems that these never came to anything; however, Tia seems to have been talking to him a lot again recently, and after one of these conversations she always seems a bit moody. Emergence Tia speaks very little of the specifics of her emergence; she says it just sort of happened one day, and was nothing special. She changed the circumstances of her life completely, however; she moved out of Benji's place and into her own, she never left her apartment, she barely ate, she worked and lived her entire life on the Matrix. It was her assignment to the Yucatan by Benji that pulled her out of this funk. and back into real life. It was in the course of this assignment that Tia really came to understand just what she was capable of as a Technomancer; her skills were a major factor in bringing home the Yucatan story. Unfortunately, the same abilities that allowed her to flourish in the assignment, when displayed publicly, also made her persona non grata in most of society; immediately after the video of her and Chavez hacking Drang's cyberware came out, she posted an open 'coming out' message to the world; it was immediately supressed, and for her trouble, every account and service linked to her SIN was cancelled. This, in combination with the realization that she would most likely be hunted by Legion for her part in exposing their Yucatan plot, was a major factor in her fleeing to Seattle. Seattle The first month or so after Tia's arrival was sort of a wandering, disoriented, directionless mess; still recovering from the shock of her old life utterly dissappearing, Tia found herself immersing completely in the Matrix again, using it as an escape from the situation she had ended up in. She was pulled from this funk by a talk with the Resonance, which provided herself and Chavez with a gentle push in what she believes was the right direction; understanding. To help make ends meet at home, she took a job with Venus and Amateretsu, working as a bartender and DJ at Luscious. While far from a lucrative career, Luscious offered the sort of 'no questions asked' work environment that perfectly suited her needs. Present Situation With the events surrounding the Hong Kong fire and Victor putting the pieces together about who she was, the group is coming to realize that even the fairly low-key lifestyle of strip club employees still provides much too much opportunity for them to be found out, not to mention that it's far from the fastest way to make the money they need for their larger goals. With this in mind, the group has decided to try to break into working in the shadows. Tia has spent time developing the skillset needed to survive; most notably she has been learning swordsmanship from Amateretsu, to Chavez' mild consternation, as well as firearms training. She is apprehensive about her ability to use them when the time comes, but ideally, she won't have to. Mentally, Tia could best be described as a story of a rebirth of sorts; She was one sort of adult, before her emergence, but through the resonance she was reborn, had to relearn her entire conception of reality, and it now flowering out into an utterly different sort of adult. Meatbod versus Resonance Tia's behavior, even down to her manner of speaking, are radically different when communicating on the Matrix versus in the meatworld; In person, she is quiet, almost painfully shy at times - she's friendly enough to people she meets, and is actually quite charming when she turns it on, but there's always something a bit off about her, as though she has a difficult time connecting to people in this reality; indications have shown her to be very apprehensive about people in the physical world. In the Matrix, she seems to do a complete 180, becoming a quintessential warrior woman, not unlike the Valkyrian image she presents as an icon. Her speech becomes forceful, confident, and bold; she seems to shed her fear and indecisiveness in the wireless world, her shy, demure, detached intellectual becoming a bold and confident fighter. When asked about this duality, she seems confused, almost as though she were a different person entirely in the wireless world; this does not reach the level of a totally detached personality, but someone first meeting her on the 'trix might never suspect she was the same tiny, quiet girl tagging along with the big, armed shadowrunners. Category:Characters Category:Yucatan Campaign